Losing
by CloudXLightning
Summary: AU. Orang tua kehilangan anak, kekasih kehilangan belahan jiwa, sahabat kehilangan teman sejati. Sementara dia, dia kehilangan segalanya. Major character death. Warning inside. One-Shot. Cover not mine


**_EDIT : Oke, mungkin saia kurang jelas. Fic ini menggunakan setting AU, Alternate Universe, artiny universe dalam fic ini berbeda dengan CANON atau bahasa gampangny beda dengan yang ada di anime/manga. Saia tahu kalau Ulen dan Via itu orang tua kandung Kira dan Cagalli dalam CANON. _**

**_TETAPI, dalam cerita ini, yang menggunakan SETTING AU, Ulen dan Via BUKAN orang tua Kira dan Cagalli. Tolong dibedakan, oke?_**

**_That is all..._**

**WARNING : Mention of abuse, and attempts suicide**

_Gundam Seed/Destiny is not mine, sadly..._

* * *

Awan kelabu menggantung di langit siang Kota Orb sementara hujan rintik turun dengan perlahan, membasahi permukaan bumi, baik tanah mau pun jalanan beraspal. Para manusia berusaha melindung diri dari air dengan berbagai cara, salah satunya menggunakan payung. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh para pelayat di pemakaman umum Orb. Payung-payung hitam melindungi para pelayat berpakaian serba hitam yang berkumpul di depan peti mati dengan rangkaian bunga di atasnya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah menangis, dia berusaha memeluk peti mati tesebut meski jelas-jelas tidak bisa. Seorang pria berkaca mata berusaha melepaskan gadis tersebut dari peti mati, tetapi sangat susah. Seolah tubuhnya ditempel menggunakan lem dan menyatu ke peti mati tersebut.

"Cagalli, anakku, sudah waktunya..." kata Ulen Hibiki sambil menahan tangis. Mata merah bengkaknya menatap ke arah Via Hibiki – istrinya – yang tengah memeluk anak angkat mereka, Cagalli Hibiki dengan erat. Mereka berdua sama-sama menangis, atau lebih tepatnya Cagalli meraung-raung sementara Via menangis dan berusaha menghentikan raungan Cagalli.

Sang Pendeta tidak ingin melakukan ini, tetapi demi menghemat waktu, dia harus segera memimpin upacara pemakaman. Dengan berat hati dia meminta Ulen untuk menarik Cagalli dan Via menjauh dari peti mati Kira Hibiki.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Ingatan awal Cagalli adalah pukulan ibu angkatnya karena dia tidak sengaja menumpahkan susu cokelat ke atas pakaian yang sudah disetrika, kemudian Kira datang dan berusaha menolong Cagalli. Tetapi kakak kembarnya mendapatkan nasib yang sama dengan Cagalli, bahkan lebih parah, ketika setrika panas menyentuh kulit tangan Kira. Cagalli masih ingat dengan sangat jelas teriak kesakitan Kira ketika kulitnya untuk pertama kali bersentuhan dengan setrika yang panas. Setelah ibu adopsi mereka selesai menghukum keduanya, mereka kurung di kamar seharian, tidak diberi makan dan minum. Tetapi Kira selalu berhasil menyelinap ke dapur untuk mengambil sepotong roti atau segelas air bagi Cagalli. Tapi adik kembarnya selalu menyisakan sedikit bagi Kira._

_Mereka hanya bertahan selama setahun di rumah–Cagalli merasa tempat itu lebih cocok disebut neraka daripada rumah–dan kembali ke panti asuhan. Ketika ibu adopsi mereka hamil, Cagalli berteriak bahagia dalam hati ketika mendengar berita bahwa dirinya dan Kira akan dikirim kembali ke panti asuhan karena mereka tidak sanggup membiayai dua balita dan satu bayi._

_Meski kehidupan di panti asuhan sangat keras, Cagalli merasa ini lebih baik daripada rumah keluarga adopsinya yang pertama._

_Saat itu keduanya berusia tiga tahun. Kira hanya lebih tua dua belas jam dari Cagalli._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Ini semua salahku..." bisik Cagalli dengan suara serak setelah meraung-raung selama satu jam penuh di pemakaman Kira. Tubuhnya seperti tidak bertulang, terlalu lemah untuk digerakkan. Dia tidak berdaya, satu-satunya yang membuat dirinya tidak rubuh adalah tubuh Athrun yang kokoh memeluknya dari belakang. "Seharusnya aku tidak mengambil beasiswa bodoh itu. Seharusnya aku mengikuti keinginan ayahku dan masuk ke fakultas kedokteran..." suara Cagalli semakin melemah. "Kira mungkin masih hidup sekarang..."

"Cagalli, kau tahu Kira ingin kau mengejar cita-citamu." kata Athrun pelan. "Dia menyanyangimu."

"Tapi lihat apa yang telah aku perbuat..." kalimat tersebut keluar begitu pelan sampai-sampai Athrun nyaris tidak mendengarnya jika saja dia tidak mempertaja pendengarannya.

"Kenapa aku selamat? Seharusnya aku ikut tewas bersama Kira..."

Pelukan Athrun semakin erat. "Cagalli, jangan kau bicara seperti itu!"

"Semua ini salahku," mata _hazel _tersebut terlihat sangat kosong dan tidak bernyawa. "Semua ini salahku..."

Dengan cepat Athrun memutar tubuh Cagalli, menangkup pipi pucat dan dingin Cagalli. Mata berwarna seperti batu zamrud itu menatap dengan serius dan penuh kasih sayang. "Cagalli, semua ini bukan salahmu. Polisi sudah menangkap orang yang menabrak mobil kalian. Dia akan mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal."

"Tapi hukuman itu tidak bisa menghidupkan kembali kakakku." bisik Cagalli sedih. "Semua ini salahku. Aku yang membawa Kira ke kematiannya..."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"_Kami akan menjadi keluarga Athha dengan resmi?" tanya Cagalli yang berusia sepuluh tahun dengan kagum._

_Uzumi mengangguk, wajahnya terlihat bahagia. "Ya. Jika kau dan Kira mau, kalian bisa menggunakan nama keluarga Athha."_

"_Kira Athha..." Kira bergumam. "Terdengar agak aneh," lanjutnya dengan tawa._

"_Kira Nara Athha," Uzumi tersenyum. Melihat reaksi Kira dan Cagalli yang saling tatap, beberapa detik kemudian wajah Uzumi semakin bahagia saat melihat Kira mengangguk dan Cagalli tersenyum._

"_Kalau begitu namaku akan menjadi Cagalli Nara Athha!" seru Cagalli kecil dengan penuh semangat._

_Uzumi menggeleng, wajah Cagalli langsung sedih. Untuk memperbaikinya, Uzumi cepat-cepat bicara. "Ada tradisi di keluarga Athha, Cagalli. Para perempuan mendapatkan nama tengah 'Yula', sementara yang pria 'Nara'." Uzumi tersenyum lembut. "Oleh sebab itu namamu bukan Cagalli Nara Athha, tetapi Cagalli Yula Athha."_

"_Hei, kedengarannya keren, Cagalli!" kata Kira senang. Mereka sedang duduk di halaman belakang, menikmati matahari terbenam._

_Setelah selama lima tahun berganti-ganti keluarga adopsi, akhirnya Kira dan Cagalli diadopsi oleh Uzumi Nara Athha, seorang politikus ternama di Orb. Khayalak umum sempat kaget begitu mendengar berita bahwa Uzumi mengadopsi bukan hanya satu, tetapi dua anak! Memang, tiga tahun sebelumnya Uzumi sempat bertunangan. Tetapi tunangannya meninggal karena sakit. Semua tahu betapa inginnya Uzumi memiliki keluarga, tetapi nampaknya dia belum bisa melupakan tunangannya. Oleh karena itu dia memilih untuk mengadopsi anak._

_Kehidupan lima tahun Cagalli dan Kira sangat tidak menyenangkan, penuh dengan siksaan dan luka. Belum pernah dalam hidup mereka, keduanya merasa sangat bahagia. Tetapi sekarang, duduk bersama dengan Uzumi, menikmati matahari terbenam, adik-kakak ini akhirnya bisa merasakan apa itu namanya kebahagiaan._

_Kira dan Cagalli adalah anak yatim-piatu, orang tua mereka meninggalkan mereka di depan panti asuhan. Orang tua mereka hanya meninggalkan selimut bayi dan sebuah surat yang meminta kepada siapa pun yang menemukan bayi kembar ini untuk merawat dan membesarkan mereka, dan memohon agar keduanya tidak dipisahkan. Orang tua mereka sempat memberi tahu kapan tanggal lahir mereka, dan siapa yang lahir terlebih dahulu. Serta ada gelang rumah sakit yang masih terpasang di pergelangan tangan Kira dan Cagalli. Hanya itu pemberian orang tua kandung Kira dan Cagalli kepada mereka._

_Saudara kembar ini tidak mau dipisahkan, mereka harus diadopsi secara bersamaan. Atau sepaket, kalau menggunakan istilah orang. Terkadang ada beberapa pasangan yang hanya ingin mengadopsi salah satu dari mereka, tetapi yang ingin diadopsi menolak jika mereka tidak bisa pergi bersama dengan saudara kembar mereka._

_Dan sekarang, setelah lima tahun berganti-ganti keluarga adopsi, mereka mendapatkan keluarga yang telah lama mereka impikan.  
_

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Maafkan aku, Lacus." suara serak Cagalli membuyarkan lamunan Lacus. Si pemilik nama menoleh, terkejut saat melihat sosok Cagalli yang berantakan. Sebulan semenjak pemakaman Kira, keduanya tidak pernah bicara lagi. Bukannya Lacus berusaha menghindar, tetapi Cagalli yang menjauh.

Ya, tentu saja Lacus sedih bahkan hancur ketika mendengar kekasihnya tewas dalam kecelakaan. Tetapi dia tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatnya juga. Lacus berusaha semampunya untuk menyemangati Cagalli, untuk membuatnya kembali menjadi seperti Cagalli yang dulu. Semua orang khawatir terhadapnya, dan Lacus salah satunya.

Seharusnya Lacus marah dan benci karena Cagalli adalah penyebab kematian Kira. Jika saja malam itu dia tidak ngotot untuk minta diantar Kira ke Universitas Archangel, jika saja hari itu dia tidak marah kepada Kira hanya karena hal sepele. Mungkin malamnya dia dan Kira akan pergi kencan, dan mungkin, hanya mungkin, Kira masih hidup sekarang.

Sesakit dan sehancur Lacus, masih ada yang lebih hancur darinya.

Cagalli kehilangan segalanya ketika Kira meninggal. Keluarga, pelindung, kakak, sahabat, guru. Dan yang terparah, secara tidak langsung Cagalli yang membunuh Kira. Dan dia berada dalam mobil yang sama dengan Kira, tetapi dia selamat. Hanya luka-luka, tidak begitu parah tetapi tidak ringan-ringan juga.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Cagalli." kata Lacus serak. "Yang jadi pertanyaan adalah, apakah kau sudah memaafkan dirimu sendiri?"

Mata _hazel _itu terlihat semakin kosong dan tidak bernyawa. Kepala Cagalli menggeleng sekali sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Lacus.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Rahang Cagalli mengeras saat melihat seringai terpatri di wajah Unato, dia tidak percaya ada orang sejahat Unato. Di hari pemakaman Uzumi, pria itu datang bukan untuk menunjukkan bela sungkawa, melainkan untuk menghina Cagalli dan kakaknya._

_Tiga bulan sebelum Cagalli dan Kira resmi menjadi bagian keluarga Athha, Uzumi meninggal karena serangan jantung. Tetapi Cagalli tahu bahwa itu tidak mungkin, Uzumi tidak memiliki penyakit itu. Karena Cagalli dan Kira belum resmi menjadi anggota keluarga Athha, Seiran, yang merupakan keluarga jauh dari Uzumi mengambil alih seluruh kekayaan Uzumi. Dan sekarang adalah hari untuk menentukan nasib Cagalli dan Kira._

"_Aku tahu Uzumi mencintai kalian," Unato mulai bicara. "tapi sayangnya aku tidak." Cagalli hampir saja berlari ke seberang ruangan untuk meninju wajah pria yang memakai perhiasaan berlebihan itu jika saja Kira tidak menahannya. "Oleh karena itu, kalian akan aku kirim lagi ke panti asuhan. Tenang, kalian boleh membawa seluruh barang-barang yang telah Uzumi belikan untuk kalian selama tiga tahun kalian menjadi anak adopsinya."_

_Cagalli mengigit bibirnya sampai berdarah, tetapi Unato tidak melihat atau jika dia melihat dia tidak peduli. Pria berkaca mata itu hanya mengibaskan tangan dengan kesal dan kembali berkata. "Lihat, aku baik kan? Karena aku mengizinkan kalian membawa barang yang telah terkontaminasi–"_

_Unato tidak pernah menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut karena kaki Cagalli menendang selangkangannya dengan sangat, sangat, sangat keras. Sampai-sampai dia terjatuh dan berguling-guling di lantai seperti anak kecil._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Murrue menghela napas ketika melihat Cagalli sekali lagi menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Dia tahu Cagalli masih belum bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian kakak kembarnya, meski sudah dua bulan semenjak kejadian tersebut. Teman-teman Kira dan Cagalli sudah berusaha untuk membantu Cagalli, tetapi gadis itu selalu menjauh. Dia semakin tenggelam dalam kegelapan, dan itu membuat si guru fisika semakin khawatir.

Bel tanda pelajaran usai berdering, setelah Murrue memerintahkan muridnya untuk mengerjakan soal di halaman 57, dia menunggu di dalam kelas. Menunggu hingga semua muridnya keluar agar dia bisa bicara dengan Cagalli. Untungnya yang ditunggu juga tidka beranjak hingga hanya ada mereka berdua di kelas.

"Cagalli," panggil Murrue dengan penuh perhatian.

Cagalli hanya berdiri di depan meja guru, tinggi keduanya sejajar. Murrue mendesah sedih saat melihat Cagalli dari dekat. Dia benar-benar kacau, matanya merah dan ada tanda hitam di bawah matanya. Wajah Cagalli semakin tirus, Murrue yakin berat badan Cagalli turun drastis. "Berhenti melakukan semua ini, Cagalli. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, itu bukan salahmu. Kematian Kira..."

"Kenapa aku selamat, Sensei?" tanya Cagalli dengan pelan tetapi berhasil menggema ke setiap sudut ruangan

Mulut , tetapi tidak ada suara keluar dari sana. Lima detik kemudian Cagalli berjalan keluar dari kelas. Bahkan dari cara berjalannya saja sudah sangat berbeda. Sosok yang baru saja keluar, dia bukan Cagalli Hibiki yang dikenal sebagai ketua OSIS yang berani melawan seluruh komite guru dan orang tua demi membela suara para murid. Murrue tidak tahu siapa yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"_Tidaktidaktidaktidak, Cagalli, Kira, kalian tidak perlu..."_

"_Kami sudah biasa dikembalikan ke panti asuhan," kata Kira sedih, dia melirik ke arah Cagalli yang berusaha menahan tangis. "Meski yah, kali ini sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Orang tua adopsi kami yang biasanya memulangkan kami ke panti asuhan, bukan kami yang pergi secara sukarela."_

_Haruma menangis. Seharusnya sebagai kepala keluarga dia yang paling tegar, tetapi Kira telah mengambil alih posisi itu. Haruma telah gagal sebagai seorang ayah, sebagai seorang suami. Sebagai seorang pria. Dia kehilangan pekerjaannya, dia kehilangan rumahnya, dan dia kehilangan Kira dan Cagalli, anak yang telah hidup bersama Haruma dan Caridad selama tiga tahun. Karena dia tidak punya pekerjaan, dinas sosial memerintahkan Haruma dan Caridad untuk memulangkan Kira dan Cagalli ke panti asuhan, karena jelas-jelas pasangan tersebut tidak dalam kondisi untuk membiayayi orang lain._

_Padahal Kira dan Cagalli sangat bahagia bersama pasangan Yamato, mereka adalah keluarga kedua yang membuat hidup Kira dan Cagalli bahagia. Setelah kematian Uzumi, keluarga-keluarga yang mengadopsi Kira dan Cagalli memperlakukan mereka bukan sebagai anak, bahkan ada yang memperlakukan mereka seolah mereka bukan manusia._

_Kira tahu, usianya dan Cagalli hampir tujuh belas tahun, jika dalam dua tahun tidak ada yang mengadopsi mereka, mau tidak mau kakak-adik ini harus berjuang menghadapi dunia tanpa bantuan orang lain selain mereka sendiri. Tapi Kira akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuat Cagalli mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Mendapatkan sebuah rumah, bukan hanya tempat berlindung, mendapatkan keluarga, bukan sekumpulan orang yang tidak mencintai mereka dengan sepenuh hati._

_Ya, Kira rela melakukan apa pun untuk membuat adiknya bahagia._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Ulen, aku mohon, bicara kepada Cagalli." bujuk Via perlahan. Tiga bulan semenjak pemakaman Kira, kondisi keluarganya semakin berantakan.

Semua ini terjadi setelah Cagalli sadar dari tiga hari koma, setengah jam setelah mendapat berita bahwa Kira tidak selamat. Ulen menangis, meraung-raung. Ya, semua orang tahu betapa sayangnya Ulen kepada Kira. Mereka berdua sama-sama jenius dan mencintai dunia kedokteran. Ya, Cagalli juga jenius, tetapi dia tidak suka dengan kedokteran. Ambisi dan pola pikir Uzumi sudah terlalu merekat dalam pikiran dan jiwa Cagalli, dia ingin menjadi seperti almarhum Uzumi Nara Athha. Oleh sebab itu dia lebih melirik dunia politik dibandingkan kedokteran.

Ketika melihat mata _hazel _itu, bukan kalimat lega yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut Ulen. Melainkan tuduhan, ancamana, omelan, amarah, karena Cagalli yang membuat Kira tewas. Hanya sekali, tetapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Cagalli. Setelah mengatakan hal itu tentu saja Ulen menyesal dan merasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya dia mengatakan hal semaca itu kepada Cagalli, dia tahu betapa cintanya Cagalli kepada Kira. Bagaiaman pun juga keduanya kakak beradik, kembar. Rasa sakit yang dirasakan Ulen tidak sebanding dengan yang dirasakan Cagalli.

"Aku sudah berusaha semampuku, Via." kata Ulen lirih. Ya, selama tiga bulan ini dia berusaha memperbaiki kesalahannya. Tidak seharusnya dia mengatakan itu, tidak seharusnya dia menyalahkan anak perempuannya tepat setelah dia sadar dari koma, tidak setelah dia kehilangan kakaknya. Tidak... Apa pun alasannya, tidak seharusnya Ulen mengatakan hal itu.

Tetapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ulen tidak bisa menarik kembali kalimat yang telah tertanam dengan kuat di dasar hati Cagalli. Kata-kata yang tertanam di permukaan hati yang hancur dan kemungkinan akan memberikan dampak kepada organ tubuh yang lain.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"_Memangnya apa yang salah jika aku ingin kuliah di jurusan politik?!" teriak Cagalli marah. "Maafkan aku karena tidak memiliki ambisi untuk menjadi dokter atau ilmuwan seperti Kira atau Ayah! Tapi ini adalah sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan."_

"_Kau ingin terjun ke dunia politik bahkan setelah tahu apa yang terjadi kepada Uzumi?!" balas Ulen dengan nada tinggi. Beberapa bulan silam, Unato ditangkap atas tuduhan membunuh Uzumi. Rupanya ular licik itu meracun Uzumi._

"_Justru karena itu aku ingin terjun ke dunia politik!" Cagalli berdiri. "Agar tidak ada lagi orang yang tewas! Aku ingin mengubah Orb, dan cara terbaik untuk melakukannya adalah dengan mengubah dari atas!"_

"_Tidak. Cagalli." kata Ulen tegas dan penuh wibawa. "Aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk kuliah di jurusan politik. Kau boleh kuliah di Universitas Archangel, tetapi di jurusan lain."_

_Jika sebelumnya Cagalli berpikir bahwa dikembalikan ke panti asuhan berhasil membuatnya kecewa, ternyata masih ada hal lain yang bisa membuatnya lebih kecewa. Membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping._

_Ayahnya melarang dia untuk mengejar impiannya._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi untuk menolong Cagalli," kata Athrun lesu. Sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan akan tiba, dan kondisi Cagalli semakin parah.

Sudah hampir setengah tahun semenjak kematian Kira, dan setengah tahun Cagalli berubah menjadi orang lain. Semua teman-temannya hampir menyerah untuk membantu Cagalli kembali ke kehidupannya yang sebelumnya. Cagalli terlalu menyalahkan diri sendiri. Ada saat-saat di mana Cagalli berhasil lepas dari kegelapan rasa bersalah, tetapi itu hanya terjadi beberapa hari dan terjadi sangat jarang dan acak dalam kurun waktu enam bulan ini.

Lacus menatap Athrun dengan penuh simpati, mereka berdua sama-sama kehilangan orang yang mereka cintai. Lacus kehilangan Kira karena kematian, Athrun kehilangan Cagalli karena rasa bersalah. Jika ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa Athrun lebih beruntung dari Lacus, mungkin orang itu belum pernah melihat atau mengalami sendiri bagaimana rasanya melihat orang yang kau cintai sepenuh hati secara perlahan dan pasti mulai berubah menjadi orang yang tidak kau kenal. Bagaimana rasanya melihat orang yang ingin kau lindungi dengan segenap jiwa raga kalah dalam pertarungannya melawan kegelapan, dan dengan pasrah dia membiarkan dirinya untuk tenggelam ke dalam kegelapan tak berujung.

Mereka berdua sama-sama kehilangan orang yang mereka cintai. Yang berbeda hanya bagaimana cara mereka kehilangan, tetapi hasil akhirnya? Sama. Rasa sakit yang tidak berkesudahan di jiwa mereka, hati yang selalu terasa seperti disayat setiap kali melihat orang yang mereka cintai. Baik secara langsung atau melalui foto. Dan rasa bersalah karena mereka tidak berhasil menolong, melindungi orang yang mereka cintai.

Mereka gagal. Dan itu menyakitkan.

Jadi, jangan katakan jika Athrun lebih beruntung dari Lacus. Karena kau salah besar.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"_Apa ini, Cagalli?" tanya Kira yang bersandar di kusen pintu kamar Cagalli. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah kertas yang sudah lecek._

_Rahang Cagalli mengeras, itu adalah surat dari Universitas Archangel, pemberitahuan bahwa dirinya diterima di jurusan ilmu politik. Jurusan impiannya. Tetapi demi menjaga keutuhan keluarga, demi tetap memiliki atap dan orang yang mencintai dirinya dan Kira, Cagalli membuang jauh-jauh impian itu. Kira sudah sering melindunginya, dia sering berkorban untuk Cagalli. Dan sekarang giliran Cagalli. Dia harus berkorban untuk Kira dan juga untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada salahnya mengambil jurusan lain untuk kuliah S1, setelah dia lulus, setelah dia dan Kira bisa berdiri sendiri, baru dia akan mengambil jurusan impiannya. Cagalli tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Ulen nanti, tetapi dia sudah mantap._

"_Bukan apa-apa." jawab Cagalli santai._

_Kira mendengus geli, dia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Cagalli hingga akhirnya rebahan di atas kasur Cagalli. "Oh ya, kertas ini bukan apa-apa. Saking 'bukan apa-apanya'," Kira menggunakan jari untuk membuat tanda kutip ketika mengucapkan bukan apa-apa, "ada cap dari Universitas Archangel, ada tanda tangan dari Rektor universitas dan Dekan fakultas."_

"_Kira." kata Cagalli setengah kesal setengah sedih. Sebab dia tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini akan tertuju._

"_Ini impianmu, Cagalli!" Kira bangun dengan cepat. "Dan jujur, aku setuju denganmu. Aku ingin kau membenarkan sistem di Orb agar tidak ada lagi orang semacam Unato yang dengan mudahnya membunuh Uzumi hanya karena dia kalah dalam pemilu! Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Orb dipimpin orang semacam itu."_

_Cagalli memijat keningnya. "Kira, aku tahu." Dia berjalan lalu duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya, tangannya menyentuh kaki Kira. "Tapi sekarang saatnya aku yang mengalah. Aku tidak mau karena keegoisanku kita kehilangan keluarga. Meski aku yakin pasangan Hibiki tidak akan mengembalikan kita ke panti asuhan hanya karena aku tidak menuruti perintah mereka, tetapi tetap... Plus kita hampir tujuh belas tahun, Kira." Mata Cagalli berair._

"_Aku lelah berpindah-pindah dari satu keluarga ke keluarga lain. Dari satu rumah ke rumah lain. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku sebagai anak adopsi pasangan Hibiki. Dan aku tidak mau hidup di jalanan."_

_Rahang Kira mengeras, tanpa pikir panjang dia menarik tangan Cagalli dan menuntunnya keluar dari kamar. Dia tidak menghiraukan teriakan dan omelan Cagalli, hingga mereka berdua berdiri di garasi mobil Kira baru melepaskan tangannya. Dengan serius dia menatap Cagalli._

"_Cagalli, adikku sayang, jika kau membuang impianu karena aku, maka aku bukan kakak yang baik. Selama ini aku berusaha untuk menjadi seperti itu, tetapi nampaknya aku gagal." Kira menggenggam kedua tangan Cagalli. "Aku tidak peduli jika aku harus menjadi penjahat hanya demi membayar biaya kuliahmu, maka akan aku lakukan. Karena tujuan hidupku hanya satu, yaitu membuatmu bahagia. Jika kau bahagia, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku." Kira mengecup buku jari Cagalli. "Kau adalah adikku, keluargaku satu-satunya, dan aku ingin kau bahagia. Kejar impianmu, Cagalli. Aku rela hidup di jalanan selama kau bisa meraih impianmu."_

_Cagalli ingin bicara, tetapi Kira menghentikannya. "Kita tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak memiliki impian, kita hidup seperti itu sebelum kita kenal Uzumi, sebelum kita bersama keluarga Yamato, sebelum kita menjadi bagian keluarga Hibiki. Aku tidak mau kau mengalaminya lagi, Cagalli. Hidup tanpa mimpi dan cita-cita untuk dikejar, itu bukan hidup namanya." Kira mengecup ubun-ubun kepala Cagalli dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku akan berusaha menjelaskan kepada Ayah mengenai keputusanmu."_

_Air mata menetes menuruni pipi Cagalli, tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung memeluk Kira dengan sangat erat sampai-sampai Kira kesulitan bernapas. "Terima kasih, Kira. Aku menyanyangimu."_

_Kira hanya tertawa dan mengelus-elus rambut pirang Cagalli. "Ya, aku juga menyanyangimu. Selalu. Sampai akhir hayatku."_

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Apa, Cagalli tidak ada di rumah?" Athrun berteriak kencang. Lacus yang baru saja kembali setelah pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil kue berhenti berjalan, tubuhnya membeku.

Seharusnya Cagalli ada di rumah. Tapi sekarang Ulen menelepon dan mengatakan sebaliknya. Semenjak dua minggu silam kondisi Cagalli semakin mengkhawatirkan, dia semakin sering melamun, bahkan terkadang dia akan menyerang orang asing di jalanan. Oleh sebab itu dia menghabiskan waktu di rumah, di bawah pengawasan yang super ketat. Bagaimana caranya Cagalli bisa kabur? Terlebih lagi, ke mana dia pergi? Oh Haumea, apa yang terjadi?

Tanpa dikomando, kaki Lacus bergerak mengikuti kaki Athrun yang berlari keluar dari kediaman Clyne.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"_Bukan berarti kita harus berangkat malam ini juga kan, Kira?" tanya Cagalli sambil melempar tas berisi pakaian dan dokumen yang diperlukan untuk mengurus beasiswanya._

_Kira tertawa. "Aku sudah meninggalkan pesan untuk Ayah dan Ibu, tidak apa-apa." Kira berusaha menenangkan adiknya yang panik._

"_Bagus, begitu pulang nanti Ulen akan membunuhku. Kemudian membunuhmu lalu membunuhku lagi." Cagalli memutar matanya, sementara Kira hanya tertawa. Terkadang jika kesal, Cagalli hanya memanggil orang tua mereka dengan nama, bukan 'ayah' atau 'ibu'._

_Perjalanan menuju PLANT didominasi dengan percakapan tentang masa lalu, kakak-adik takjub dengan transformasi kehidupan mereka. Ya, tidak selalu mereka mendapatkan keluarga yang menyenangkan dan bahagia. Jika boleh jujur, sejauh ini hanya ada dua (tiga jika kau menghitung keluarga Hibiki) yang benar-benar memiliki tempat spesial di hati Kira dan Cagalli. Mereka tidak ada niat untuk mencari orang tua kandung mereka. Jika orang tua mereka meninggalkan bayi kembar yang baru lahir beberapa jam di depan pintu sebuah panti asuhan, rasanya itu adalah sebuah tanda bahwa mereka tidak menginginkan Cagalli dan Kira dalam hidup mereka. Atau setidaknya begitu, mereka setuju untuk menyimpulkannya demikian._

_Karena jujur, itu lebih mudah dari pada berandai-andai dan mengejar impian palsu sementara di hadapan mereka ada keluarga yang mau menerima mereka apa adanya._

_Keduanya sedang asyik mengobrol, Kira melepaskan pandangan dari jalan di hadapannya untuk beberapa detik, dia tidak melihat mobil dari arah lain melaju dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah mobil mereka._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Kenapa aku selamat, Kira?" tanya Cagalli lirih di hadapan nisan Kira. "Apa ini balasanmu karena aku merusak mainan Tori? Aku sudah minta maaf bukan..."

Tidak ada jawaban, tidak ada angin yang berembus.

"Kenapa kau selalu mendaluhuiku?" Cagalli melirik pisau yang dia genggam. "Aku tidak sanggup sendirian, Kira. Tidak ketika keluargamu satu-satunya telah pergi, tidak ketika orang yang kau kira mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati ternyata ingin kau menghilang dari dunia ini. Aku membutuhkanmu, aku tidak sanggup sendirian..."

Senyum sedih Cagalli merekah di bibir keringnya. "Tunggu aku, Kira. Kita akan bersama lagi..."

* * *

_Dum, dum, dum, bagaimana nasib Cagalli? Saia serahkan kepada kamu untuk endingny, saia sudah cukup puas dengan ending ini. Oh God, kok belakangan ide saia selalu dark yah?_

_Anyway, ide untuk fic ini terlintas ketika saia sedang menonton film Raise Your Voice. Oh film itu memiliki happy ending dan jalan cerita yang tidak se-gloomy ini tentuny  
_

_Kritik dan saran sangat saia harapkan *bows down*  
_


End file.
